


Flowers for the Prince

by orphan_account



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hanahaki Disease, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9389792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prompto didn't know when his feelings for Noctis had gotten stronger.Or why he started to cough up flowers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! its 4am and i havent beta read it
> 
> edit: i just kinda assumed people knew what the hanahaki disease is and its kinda explained in the story but like if its not treated you can actually die from it because the flowers block your airways and you suffocate.

Vicious rumbles echoed throughout the land and lightning cracked open the sky; the light was blinding as Prompto watched the storm happening outside. It was times like this he was glad they had enough gil to stay at a motel. Noctis gently snored away in his bed, the storm didn’t seem to bother his rest at all. A sigh escaped Prompto’s mouth as he collapsed on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

He and Noct… They had been best friends for 5 years and more, yet Prompto wondered when his feelings for Noctis started to change into something more. He knew it wouldn’t work; Noctis was a prince and on his way to marry Luna. Besides he was a commoner, as if he’d ever be fit for someone like Noctis. Prompto turned to his side and tried to get some sleep, a small cough escaping from his mouth. He’d deal with this tomorrow.

* * *

 

Prompto felt the wind against his face as they travelled to their next destination in the Regalia. Noctis’ eyelids drooped and grunted when someone tried to talk to him. Prompto’s laugh turned into a violent coughing fit.

“Prompto? Are you alright?” Ignis asked, eyes full of concern for the younger member. Prompto gave a thumbs up through the violent coughs and signalled for Ignis to let him off. The Regalia stopped on the side of the road and Prompto hastily opened the door. He walked a few feet away from the car before lowering his hand, letting whatever was stuck in his throat fall out.

Flower petals floated to the ground and he coughed out more onto his hand. Flower petals? Prompto had never seen anything like it. He tipped the rest to the ground and made sure there were no more in his chest before heading back to the others.

“What was it?” Gladio asked, leaning out the car to try and see the contents. Prompto shrugged as Ignis started driving again.

“It’s nothing, probably just some dust from that old motel we stayed in.” He laughed it off. Prompto didn’t want the others to worry about him, he couldn’t be a burden on this mission. Whatever it was, Prompto could deal with it on his own.

As the days flew past, it got increasingly harder for Prompto to hide his symptom. He tried his best though, using excuses to get away from Noctis and the others before violently throwing up petals. Between this and the fact that his feelings for Noctis were only getting stronger, well, it was safe to say Prompto had problems. Big ones.

He sighed and shoved his hands in his pocket, and slowly took out his right hand with a piece of crumpled paper between his fingers. He smoothed out the paper before reading its contents.

_‘The Hanahaki Disease is an illness born from one-sided love, where the patient coughs up flowers or flower petals.’_

‘One-sided love’? Then it clicked, the reason Prompto was coughing up flowers was because…

Because he loved Noctis. He loved him as more than a friend, more than a brother.

Prompto’s heart ached as he finished reading the note, scrunching it up in his hand and tossed it in the nearest bin. Prompto let out a shaky breath, the note had said this disease was curable. But when he thought of never being able to love Noctis, forgetting all about this feeling he felt his resolve strengthen. No matter what happens he was going to stay by Noctis’ side.

It was nearly impossible to keep the petals a secret so he confessed. He didn’t tell the others about the note though, or what this disease was called. Even Ignis was unable to provide an explanation for Prompto’s sickness. Noctis and Gladio searched the town for a doctor that could heal Prompto while Ignis took care of him in their camp. Prompto muttered a weak ‘thank you’ as Ignis handed him some soup, the only food that would go down quickly and easily before he started coughing again.

The sun set and Noctis and Gladio had returned empty handed, promising that they would find a doctor soon. Prompto sat in front of the fire, watching as the flames danced lightly in the wind. The stars twinkled in the sky and the others were getting ready to sleep in the tent.

“You coming, Prom?” Noctis asked, half-asleep already. Prompto shook his head.

“Nah I’ll sleep a bit later.” He continued to stare at the fire as he coughed. Flowers were over flowing and Prompto scrunched his face together in pain. His eyes began to droop and he leaned back on the chair, ready to sleep.

Tomorrow was another day.

* * *

 

“Prompto!” Noctis wept, cradling his body as tears dripped down onto his body. When they awoke, they found Prompto lying in a pool of flowers.

Resting in an eternal slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Theres another version of this I want to write about and I want to explore other characters having the hanahaki disease as well.


End file.
